


He's So Lovely

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Dean Winchester, But also, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Sexual Tension, paramedic Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Castiel goes to a bar to relax after a hard day at work. He meets Dean the bartender and suddenly it's not such a bad night after all.





	He's So Lovely

Castiel walked into the dimly lit bar and looked around. Luckily there was no one familiar or from his job. He worked as a paramedic and he had had a rough day. He and his partner got called out to a house where someone suffered cardiac arrest and, tragically, the middle-aged man had not made it to the hospital alive. It wasn’t the first time he had seen someone flatline, but that didn’t make it much easier. He still got a knot in his throat every time it happened.

He went up to the main counter and took a seat on a bar stool. It was the first time he had set foot in here, after his friend, Balthazar, recommended it to him.

“It’s a relatively calm and quiet place, you’d like it,” he had said.

He looked up at a large chalkboard where the names of drinks were written in capital letters. He wasn’t much of a cocktail drinker. He was so concentrated on reading the drinks he didn’t see the bartender approach him. He looked down and saw a young guy about his age staring back at him. He had a face that reminded Castiel of a statue he had seen in the museum; the face of a Roman god with plump lips and strong jawline. No statue, however, could convey the depth of his warm green eyes that could be seen even in the relatively dim bar.

Castiel realized he was staring and cleared his throat. To his surprise, while he was looking at the bartender’s eyes, the guy seemed to be focused on Castiel’s lips. The bartender quickly recovered and cleared his throat, too, cheeks reddening slightly.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted for a second there. What can I get you?” The bartender picked up a glass nearby and wiped it with a cloth hanging from his pants’ pocket.

“It’s okay, so did I,” he said, glancing at the ethereal man before him.

“Can I get a beer? Uhh,” Castiel looked up at the chalkboard again and realized there were dozens of choices. His face warmed up and he realized he was taking a while to decide.

“Do you want a recommendation?” The bartender smiled at him, making Castiel feel warmer.

“Yes, please,” he smiled back at him and noticed how good he looked in his red henley. His night was already getting better.

“Okay, well I recommend Leinenkugel’s. It’s the beer I’ve been drinking for a couple of weeks now. Do you prefer light beer, craft beer?”

“It depends; right now I’m up for anything. I’ll have Leinenkugel’s then. You seem trustworthy,” Castiel replied hesitantly, not wanting to make the man feel uncomfortable.

“I am, don’t worry,” he grinned. “My name’s Dean, by the way,” he replied, extending his hand over the bar counter. Castiel shook his hand and chuckled.

“Nice to meet you, Dean. My name is Castiel. You can call me Cas, though,” he forced himself to release Dean’s hand or he’d be there all night (not that he was opposed to that).

“Castiel… I like it. I’ll uh, be back with your drink.” Dean walked over to the far left and kneeled to get a beer bottle. He exchanged words with an older lady, probably the bar’s owner.

Cas admired Dean from afar and was glad he had decided to stop by.

“Here you go.” He set the beer down on the counter and looked at Castiel shyly, biting his lip.

“Do you mind if I have a drink with you? My boss told me I could go home since it’s kind of slow, and I wanted to have a drink but not alone,” Dean explained quickly, as if he was taking off a band-aid.

Castiel was flattered he wanted to drink with him and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

“S-sure, that would be… great! How much do I owe you, by the way?”

“Good, thanks! Oh and, it’s on me,” Dean replied, smiling from ear to ear. “I’ll just go clock out and get my jacket. I’ll be back.” He walked through a door labeled ‘Employees Only.’

Castiel’s heart was pounding in anticipation and he didn’t notice a man approaching him from his left.

“H-hey what’s your name, handsome?” The man slurred his words and stared at Cas lasciviously.

“Uhh…nothing. I mean, I’m not interested,” Cas blurted out. The middle-aged man clearly had had too much to drink and he smelled like tequila. He leaned away from him and hoped he would leave him alone.

“What, I’m not hot enough like Mr. Bartender?” The guy stepped closer to Castiel and placed his hand on his knee.

“Leave me alone,” Cas replied tersely, not wanting to yell and cause a scene. He forcefully took the man’s hand off him, making him lose his balance slightly.

“All I’m asking for is a little kiss!” The man stepped closer to him yet again, abruptly stopping when someone called his attention.

“Hey! Get out of here. He’s not interested,” Dean replied gruffly, stepping slightly in front of Cas. Castiel looked at Dean and swooned for the 5th time that night.

“What are you gonna do about it?” The drunk man was not backing down.

“You either leave or I’ll have security escort you out.” Dean glared at him, seemingly daring the other guy to make a move. He seemed to consider his actions and stepped away from Castiel.

“Whatever.” The man rolled his eyes and headed towards the exit, bumping into people along the way.

“Are you okay? That guy was a real creep. I’ll make sure he’s banned from this place.” Dean sat down next to Cas and leaned his elbow on the counter.

“Yeah, I’m okay, thank you for that,” Cas smiled and took a drink, noticing Dean looking at his neck.

“Y-yeah no problem. I’m sure that happens to you a lot, unfortunately,” Dean took a swig from his own drink and it was Castiel’s turn to admire the way his lips touched the bottle.

“Why’s that?” He replied bravely, feeling drawn in by this beautiful new acquaintance’s charm.

“Well… you’re really handsome,” Dean looked down at his boots, smiling. He looked back up to Cas who met his stare.

“Thank you, you’re beautiful, too. I mean! Handsome. Good looking,” Cas’ face grew warm and Dean laughed heartily.

“Thank you, Castiel… That’s a very interesting name, by the way.” He tilted his head and furrowed his brows.

“Yeah my parents were sort of stoners so my siblings and I have strange names,” Cas chuckled while Dean laughed again. His laugh was a pleasant sound and it made him want to try and make Dean laugh for the rest of his life. How could this person have this kind of effect on him? He had only had one beer.

“What about you, do you have any siblings?” Castiel wanted to know everything about him.

“Yeah just one. Sammy. He’s my little brother; we’re really close,” he replied, grinning fondly as if he was remembering him.

“That’s nice, I’m close to some of my siblings more than others, but we all tolerate each other,” Cas responded. He was close enough to Dean to see his freckles and long eyelashes.

“It feels nice to get along with family.”

“Yeah it does.” The two men grinned at each other like two lovesick teenagers.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur for Castiel. They talked for hours about their jobs, their friends, their aspirations in college, and everything in between. Dean was impressed by Castiel’s job and they discovered they were both going to school part time at the huge university nearby. Dean was majoring in engineering while Cas aspired to become a doctor. Castiel was endeared when he said he had a dog named Chuck, while he himself had a guinea pig named Elizabeth. Dean got a kick out of that.

“Dean, it’s time to go! Aren’t you tired of being here still?” His red-headed coworker, Charlie, teased him.

“Not today,” he replied, looking at Cas and chuckling about a story he had told him about pranking his older brother. Castiel and Dean both stood up and stretched, noticing they hadn’t gotten up in a while.

“Well I’ll see you later Charlie,” Dean waved as well as Cas, and they both walked towards the exit and into the chilly November air. Castiel put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and turned to face his new friend. His adorable, endearing, beautiful friend.

“I had a good time, Dean. Thanks for joining me. I was just going to drink one beer and go home and mope, but things turned out better.” He smiled at him and Dean chuckled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Of course! I had a good time, too. I’m glad your day got better.”

“Great… Soo… Can I have your number? I’d like to do this again. I mean, if you want to, of course.” Cas’s eyes moved up to Dean’s shyly. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol, but it felt like his heart wanted to pop out of his chest.

“Yeah! I was gonna ask you the same, actually. Here’s my phone.” The two exchanged phones and typed in their information. Cas felt giddy and warm all over, not noticing the cold air. A cab that he had called earlier pulled up to the curb and he became a bit disappointed the night had ended.

“Well this is my ride. I’ll uh… text you later, Dean. It was really nice meeting you.”

“Yeah, likewise,” he replied, glancing down at Castiel’s lips and back up to his eyes. They lingered a bit for a few seconds before Dean leaned in to kiss him. He ran his hand through Cas’ hair as Cas held his waist. Castiel could hear his heart pound loudly in his ears as their kiss deepened.

He hesitantly pulled away when he remembered the cab was waiting for him.

“I should go,” he replied, looking at Dean, who was smiling fondly and whose lips were two inches away from his own.

“Yeah.” They stared at each other and neither made a move to leave. Cas eventually recovered and stepped away from him, holding his hand and letting it go only when he absolutely had to. He opened the door to the cab and looked back.

“Bye, Dean. I’ll see you very soon.”

“Bye, Cas.” They grinned at each other and he finally got into the cab. The driver pulled away and merged onto the quiet street. Castiel looked out the window and replayed the night in his head. A minute later his phone chimed from a text and he looked down at it.

_Dean: Say hello to Elizabeth for me :)_

Castiel chuckled and quickly texted back.

_Cas: You can say hello to her yourself. Dinner at my place tomorrow night?_  

He hoped he wasn’t being too forward, but something told him that he wasn’t.

_Dean: Sounds perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Find me on tumblr


End file.
